Your Last Song
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: El tiempo puede sanar o puede hacer más grande la herida, ¿qué decides? ¿Perderlo para siempre o seguir lastimándote?. Song fic, "your last song" de Scorpions.


**Your Last Song**

**by** Ryou Kisara

.Kisara.

_**Here I am**_

_**writing my last song for you**_

_**hear the words carefully and you'll see it's you**_

_**I'm leaving...**_

_**don't want to be the one to tell you**_

_**that can't stay another day...**_

Una mortecina luz alumbraba un pequeño espacio en la gran y lujosa habitación, con delicadeza unas manos escribían sobre el papel que yacía frío, muerto y lleno de lágrimas bajo aquellas palabras, llenas de amor y amargura, llenas de verdades. Hacía tiempo que ya nada era igual, hacía tiempo que todo había cambiado para mal... al menos así lo veía ella. Kisara, el tesoro de Kaiba; Kisara, la otra...

Kaiba siempre le decía a Kisara lo hermosa que se veía, lo bien que lo hacía sentir, lo maravillosa que es, lo delicada, frágil y sublime; la suerte que tuvo cuando ella lo amó, y demás cosas bonitas, cosas que ella agradecía en silencio al sonreir y besarlo. Pero ahora agradecía al ruido de afuera, agradecía a la lluvia y a la tormenta que se soltaba sobre Domino City, al menos no estaba sola en su sufrimiento. Pareciera que el cielo llorara por ella.

Se detuvo, las palabras ya no salían de su corazón sino de su cabeza y razón llenando varias hojas con sus palabras. Por un momento sintió una amarga calidez sobre sus mejillas, un leve rose de debilidad. Sin saber que hacer, arrojó las hojas lejos de ella como queriendo que sus pensamientos se fueran con ellas, abrazó su cuerpo tratando de darse alivio, algo vano.

_**I'll throw the pages on the floor**_

_**I'm starting over like before**_

_**I'll change this stupid ending**_

_**and stay with you forever more...**_

Miró nuevamente a su amado ojiazul, cobijado por el velo de la oscuridad y el sueño, yacían memorias que ayer deseó nunca olvidar pero que ahora se encadenaban a su mente. Sonrió débilmente pensando que no era tan malo, que quizá sólo era imaginación suya, que sólo era una pesadilla o que estaba loca. Sopló la vela y con cuidado de no tropezar avanzó hacia la cama donde suavemente tomó lugar al lado del CEO, gracias a los rayos, una fuerte luz se colaba por las cortinas, dejándole ver a aquel castaño ojiazul en donde descansa su corazón. Acarició su cabello, dejando un leve beso sobre su frente.

_**...but when I'm lying next to you**_

_**it's hard to bergain with the truth**_

_**'cause when you know the love is gone**_

_**the time has to come to write your last song**_

Era verdad, todo había terminado. Esos días, esos años, que vivió al lado de su perfecto Seto Kaiba ¿habían sido un engaño, un juego o simplemente el amor se había terminado? ¿En verdad fue amor, un despecho o una venganza? Suspiró levemente, de día todas esas preguntas la acosaban y de noche simplemente quería dormir, olvidarlo por un momento. Aunque sea solo por horas... Así, bajo el mismo velo en el que se encontraba Kaiba, se embarcó hacia las profundidades del olvido.

.Seto Kaiba.

_**There you are **_

_**smiling me at from the next room**_

_**beautiful as the first day I met you**_

_**and I'm so sorry**_

_**I couldn't be the one to love you**_

_**the way that you deserve to be**_

La tormenta de la noche hizo florecer la belleza de la mañana, Seto Kaiba corrió las cortinas de la gran ventana que daba vista al jardín. Las flores y los árboles relucían con el último rocío, sin embargo las nubes cubrían la ciudad, amenazando con otra tormenta. Sonrió, tan Kaiba como siempre. Dirigió su mirada hacia aquella hermosa criatura que se encontraba dormida bajo las mismas sábanas de su habitación, decidió no despertarla, decidió no verla por el resto del día sin embargo antes de que entrara al baño Kisara comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días... -la frágil y dulce voz de la mujer llenó la habitación de vida.

-Días, Kisara mía. Descansa, hoy también tengo mucho trabajo.

Kisara sonrió débilmente, conociendo la ciencia oculta tras las palabras del CEO. Tal vez, para una mujer inteligente como Kisara, no se necesitaría tan esfuerzo para conocerlas, sus ojos lo delataban.

_**I'll throw the pages on the floor**_

_**I'm starting over like before**_

_**I'll change this stupid ending**_

_**and stay with you forever more...**_

Seto entró a la ducha mientras el agua llenaba la tina, el vapor hacía volver su mente a lo que había ocurrido. Si no amaba a Kisara como debía de amarla ¿por qué la mantenía a su lado? ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? Su cabeza estaba llena de estúpidas ideas, ideas no propias de un Kaiba que afrontaba la verdad directamente pero... ¿por qué ahora no podía?

_**...but when I'm lying next to you**_

_**it's hard to bergain with the truth**_

_**'cause when you know the love is gone**_

_**the time has to come to write your last song**_

Cuando se encontraba a su lado todo seguía igual, ella no parecía importarle tanto como antes, ella dejaba de existir simplemente respiraba pero al estar lejos parecía que los dioses lo castigaban con la soledad. Al estar encerrado en su mundo la imágen de su rostro, del verdadero rostro de Kisara, lo atormentaba con una crueldad imparable. ¿Acaso su maldita figura de hielo le impedía demostrarle que le importaba?

_**It's hard to think of you and I**_

_**a total strangers**_

_**I've lived this last goodbye**_

_**a million of times or more in my mind**_

Sólo cuatro palabras... cuatro simples palabras y la libera. "Ya no es igual", nada lo es. Kisara es la misma pero Seto la estaba haciendo cambiar, él había cambiado, había sido cambiado por la culpa de otra mujer, su ex mujer. Las amaba a las dos o ¿sólo amaba a Kisara para demostrarle a Ishizu que su vida seguía? ¿Sentía algo por Kisara en verdad o era una forma de olvidar a Ishizu? ¿Era una venganza o un despecho? La verdad era, al menos muy dentro de su corazón, que todavía amaba a Ishizu. Que era a la única que amaba. Pero... ¿por qué le dolía tanto hacerle eso a Kisara?

.From Inside the Blues.Seto & Kisara.

_**Oh and I gonna miss you**_

_**but I can't go back **_

_**even just to kiss you**_

_**'cause I can't exist**_

_**just living a lie**_

_**gotta lot of love to give**_

_**you know before I die**_

_**and as I watch you sing along**_

_**it's killing me to know**_

_**that it's your last song**_

Ese díia Kaiba trabajó toda la tarde y llegó a altas horas de la madrugada a su habitación, se encontró con la soledad nuevamente, pensando que Kisara estuviera en esos paseos que solía dar por el jardín para conciliar el sueño, decidió tomar su lugar en el lado izquiero de la cama. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pensando, sus ideas iban y venían y, sin darse cuenta, la luz del sol llenaba la habitación. Hacía días que las nubes impedían que disfrutara de algo tan sublime como eso... Sonrió ligeramente mirando hacia el lado de Kisara para encontrar simplemente el vacío que su cuerpo había dejado y una nota, escrita a mano.

"Mi querido Seto Kaiba, CEO de Kaiba Corp.:

Todo este tiempo, estos años fueron maravillosos. Me hiciste sonreir verdaderamente pero tarde o temprano todo llega a su fin. Esto nunca tuvo fin porque jamás empezó, fui una niña tonta al creer en tus palabras, en tus caricias, en tus besos y sentimientos... la única verdad que encontré en ti fue el silencio, el silencio lo dijo todo. Bendigo esos momentos tan... maravillosos pero los maldigo porque eran falsos..., bendigo tus palabras porque me hacían quererte y maldigo el silencio porque me recordarán el vacío de éstas. Todo fue una bendición que ahora maldigo, o quizás una maldición que nunca tendrá bendición. De una cosa estoy segura, que irás a buscarla... porque sé muy bien que sólo me utilizaste para olvidarte de ella, para encontrar refugio en otros brazos mientras resuelves tus problemas con ella... pero ya no más, ya no seré una muñeca en tus juegos, ya no seré la otra en tu vida, ya no me dejaré utilizar por ti... Cuando la encuentres dale mis saludos, le doy las gracias porque por ella entendí muchas cosas. Ahora seguiré adelante, sé que tardarás en olvidarme porque soy la manera en que la recordabas a ella y cuando ella esté a tu lado pensarás en mi, pero yo haré como si nunca hubieras existido. Gracias por usar nuevas palabras en mi, por darme un verdadero significado de la vida. Yo no necesito a alguien a mi lado para sentirme viva y tu, perdido en un mundo de falsas identidades, necesitas a alguien para sorevivir... esa es nuestra gran diferencia, espero que algún día lo comprendas; que ella y tu sean felices por el resto de sus vidas, y que no te haga lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mí...

Con cariño,

Kisara..."

Entonces, pensaba Kaiba, lo sabía. Todo este tiempo lo supo y lo mantuvo para sí misma. Segundo a segundo él lastimaba a Kisara con sus mentiras... y ella sólo esperaba la verdad. Miró hacia la ventana, con cuidado caminó hacia ella, recorriendo las cortinas, la luz entró rápidamente creando figuras amargas sobre la habitación, pareciera que el cielo, con la lluvia, hubiese cantado para ellos.

Sonrió débilmente. Kisara se equivocaba pocas veces y ésta era una de ellas. Ishizu, al estar con Kisara, le había hecho lo mismo que él, Seto Kaiba, le estaba haciando a Kisara.

Ahora sólo le quedaban secuelas de sus amoríos. Secuelas como el silencio y la soledad. Y una canción que yacía sobre su jardín, sobre el sol, la luna y la lluvia, sobre todo aquello que le recordara a Ishizu y a Kisara.

La escribí porque estuve en esa situación y porque me inspiré en la canción de Scorpions "Your Last Song". No soy tan estúpida como para dedicar una canción tan hermosa y de un grupo que adoro a alguien que no vale la pena, sólo quise escribirlo. Amo a SetoxKisara, ¡yeah!


End file.
